So I'm Supposed to Be a Heroine? Huh...Cure Keyblade Is Born!
So I'm Supposed to Be a Heroine? Huh...Cure Keyblade Is Born! is the first episode of Gaming Pretty Cure. Major Events * This is the debut of Gaming Pretty Cure. * Sandra Majors, Aubrey Williams, Naavi, R.G. Rowling, Sarah Coulson, Sandra's sisters, the Elemental Princesses, and Reala first debut in this episode. * Sandra transforms into Cure Keyblade for the first time. * Sandra uses "X Cross Light!" for the first time. Summary Sandra Majors is what people would call a lazy bones but when she is chosen to be a superheroine called Cure Keyblade to save the world. And she thought going to school was stressful?! Synopsis The episode starts out with Sandra being awakened by her older sister, Bethany, to get her up for school but by the sound of it seems like she has an extreme dislike for it. As she gets dressed in her uniform, Sandra narrates on how it's Bethany's fault for telling her parents about her upped grades and being forced into Silver Star Academy for the "Nerdiest of the nerds!", as she puts it, before going downstairs to see Bethany cooking while her three other sisters, Lillie, Annie, and Brianna after eating gets dropped off at school. On her way to class she meets up with Aubrey as they talk over the new episodes of "Battle Angel Excel!" when one of her bullies, Candice, bumped into her mocking them on their choice of childish show as the duo rolled their eyes as they walked into their class. During class, Sandra notices a flash of blue zoom across the sky followed by a figure clad in red and black but was caught looking out the window by the teacher and gets reprimanded by him. Meanwhile, Naavi flies through a portal and, despite being grabbed by Reala, manages to fight her way out and lose him. As she lands, she notices one of the broaches she's carrying is lighting up, indicating the first Cure is near by. Sensing her near the school, she decides to check it out; unknown to her, Reala had noticed this and decides to follow her. Later, during Sandra's dance class, Naavi is entranced by the dancers, as well as the melody played on the piano by a young girl named Sarah Coulson. During a break, Naavi confides her doubts to the girl, who is really Saria, that Sandra really is the one. The Sage of Forest advises her to be patient and give her some time. Just then, the Elemental Princesses, a trio of prima ballerinas, come in and perform for Sandra's class. Sandra watches with glee until the end of the performance as she gets ready to go she notices another flash of light outside the window seeing Naavi for the first time making her fall backwards as Naavi tells her to open the window. Sandra, thinking this is just her imagination brought on by being tired, walks away as she grabs her bag from her locker and goes to wait for Aubrey's salsa lesson to finish. Back in class, Aubrey is arguing with her dance partner as the class was halted again with a frustrated sigh from the teacher as she dismissed the class. Sandra asks Aubrey what her partner's problem is, and Aubrey remarks that he thinks she got him in the knee yet again. Aubrey nods as she gives her advice as the two talked it turned towards her seeing Naavi with Aubrey asking if she was up too late playing Legend of Zelda. The two stop at the public library, where they are watched by R.G. Rowling, the gruff-sounding yet kindly old man in charge of the library, as they're looking through several rows of books. Sandra sighs not finding a book as Mr. Rowling asks if she needs any help. Sandra explains that there isn't a lot of books she likes before Mr. Rowling, after thinking for a second, says there's a book she might like and then goes through some of the books before handing her one just as Naavi appears. A bit later, Reala appears outside of the library and sneers that he has Naavi now before entering. Immediately detecting an evil presence, Mr. Rowling, who is really Rauru, sounds the alarm as soon as he sees Reala come in and summon a Mayhem. Security guards remove him promptly, but as they escort him off the premises he yells in Naavi's direction that it's too late and that not even the authorities of the realm she entered can protect her from what's about to happen. Hearing the commotion, Sandra and Aubrey look to see the Mayhem, in the form of a spider, attacking inside the library. Unsure what to do, Sandra tries to find an exit, but Aubrey pulls her back, saying they need to help. Right when Sandra asks how, Naavi appears, to their confusion. Suddenly, the floor crumbles beneath them, and Aubrey screams upon seeing the Mayhem in front of her while Sandra is left clinging to a floorboard above the scene. Trivia * The tune that Sarah plays on the piano when the Elemental Princesses perform is "Dance of the Reed Flutes" from The Nutcracker; she additionally plays the minuet section of Boccherini's "String Quartet in E major" a bit earlier, as Sandra's dance class is introduced. Category:Episodes